The present invention relates to a locking device for switch cabinets etc. comprising an actuating element for displacing in the longitudinal direction at least one locking rod for locking the door whereby the actuating element for its actuation is coupled with a handle that is connected to a transmission shaft and mounted to the exterior of the door which handle is foldable, and further comprising a plate-shaped member arranged on the exterior of the door and provided with a depression for receiving the handle in a flush arrangement, wherein the handle is lockable with a lock positioned within the plate-shaped member. A locking device of the aforementioned kind is, for example, known from WO 93/06324 in which the lock is positioned on an extension of the handle within the plate-shaped member for locking the handle at its end face.
Such locking devices are subject to regulations according to which the handle for opening the locking device must be pivoted in the direction of the center of the door panel so that the direction of rotation of the handle is thus predetermined and different for a right-hand, respectively, left-hand door. This is disadvantageous because manufacturers of switch cabinets etc. must have in stock doors with fixedly mounted locking devices with a pivotable handle for right-hand as well as left-hand doors. This is, of course, expensive. It is, in general, possible to dismount and remount the pivot handle when the door is to be changed from a right hand to a left hand door; however, demounting and remounting of the locking device with pivotable handle requires a considerable expenditure. For example, the locking device known from WO 93/06324, as can be easily seen from the disclosure, cannot be changed over without a considerable expenditure.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a locking device with a folding handle with which a change over of the door from a right-hand to a left-hand use is simplified.